(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary lid of a beer canor a soda-pop can or the like to which tabs are attached.
(b) Description of Prior Art
A container of which the lid is able to be easily opened has already been obvious to those skilled in the art, which is for example disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 57-55143, in which a part of the lid is cut off by picking up a part of the lid. However, recently, is widely used a can lid such that a lid is cut off to be pushed into the container by the lever action of picking up a tab attached thereto. However, such conventional art as mentioned above have had such a problem that a large quantity of bubbles or liquid included in the container often would spout out to stain the surroundings. To close such an opened lid, Japanese Utility Model laid-open No. 58-33447 discloses a sealing plug for a can, in which an absorption member is provided within the cap fitted into upper edge of a can. However, the disclosed sealing plug for a can cannot be utilized in opening a can.